


On The First Day Of Christmas

by AlwaysEroticWrestling



Series: High Spots High [14]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series), Professional Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Romance, M/M, Other, fun christmas shit, he's dumb., he's trying to play matchmaker., i felt like we sort of needed a palate cleanser, it's kenny's fault., system's rigged.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 14:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysEroticWrestling/pseuds/AlwaysEroticWrestling
Summary: “Come on, guys! I worked hard on this! I put all of our names in this little hat. It’ll be a bonding exercise. Please!” Their fearless leader shook the hat he held out with a raised eyebrow. It was a very recognizable hat. Kenny was very proud of this acquisition and no doubt Principal Jericho was missing it tremendously. All thanks to Cody for that one. The elite (Kenny’s favorites) of the Bullet Club gathered around looking unconvinced.  Kenny shook the hat again, what little eyebrows he had waggling.--Kenny Omega is trying to get a Secret Santa game going with the Elite of Bullet Club. Does he have ulterior motives or is this just a fun thing to get everyone in the Christmas spirit?
Series: High Spots High [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536658
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	On The First Day Of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Mod Obmoxious (ThisGuyFvcks) and I had a little idea about how cute it'd be if the Elite did Secret Santa, but like. In the High School AU that we've all built together. I needed to write something that didn't make me stay awake all night because I was so ashamed of it. So I wrote this.   
It's probably going to be 12 parts. Where everyone gets to have a chapter or two about their Secret Santa Shenanigans. 
> 
> No self control.  
Happy holidays.
> 
> -Mod Captain Dick

“Come on, guys! I worked hard on this! I put all of our names in this little hat. It’ll be a bonding exercise. Please!” Their fearless leader shook the hat he held out with a raised eyebrow. It was a very recognizable hat. Kenny was very proud of this acquisition and no doubt Principal Jericho was missing it tremendously. All thanks to Cody for that one. The elite (Kenny’s favorites) of the Bullet Club gathered around looking unconvinced. Kenny shook the hat again, what little eyebrows he had waggling. “Look, it’s my first Christmas in America in a very long time, and you’re my best friends. There is no possible way that anything could go wrong at all with a little secret gift exchange. And you know damn well that we can’t get the whole Bullet Club to do it, let alone the whole International Club. There’s too many people and a lot of them don’t even show up for meetings in the first place. But us? All of us? We’re friends, right guys?” 

Outside, large puffy snowflakes drifted lazily passed the window to collect in an agonizingly slow pace on the ground. A chilly wind blew. It looked peaceful. The holiday spirit filled the air both inside the school and outside and god help him, Kenny wanted to have a good Christmas. Since he couldn’t spend it with Ibushi this year, he could maybe spend it with his new friends. 

With a collective sigh, the rest of the group made to put their hands out and take a name from the hat. Which Kenny snatched back quickly so he could explain the rules. “When giving gifts to your friends in this format, there are some rules that I would like all of us to abide by.” Kenny said that but he knew damn well that rules were for pussies and everyone would eventually be ignoring them anyway. But it was nice to at least pretend like they were going to be doing this right. “First,” Kenny held up a finger and gave a pointed look to the entire group of boys, “Two presents. Two weeks. The first present will be dropped off in our usual meeting place on the stage and must be there by Friday before the last bell. Discretion is appreciated. We don’t want to spoil the surprise before it’s time! Fat Ass Masa has offered, very graciously, to take us to dinner two weeks from now. I think that is a wonderful opportunity to reveal who our Secret Santas are!” That dinner, of course, was subject to change. 

If things went how Kenny was thinking they might go, some of their members wouldn’t be able to contain themselves. The excitement would be too much. 

And the heartwarming spirit of Christmas would be too, he thought. 

Kenny shot a sidelong glance that he hoped wasn’t too noticeable by the rest of the group in Nick Jackson’s direction. For all of this to go according to plan, he’d need to make sure that Nick was ready. This, Kenny thought, was one of the many perks of being incredibly good friends with the Jackson boys. 

“Second rule,” Kenny held up his second finger and gazed across the faces of his favorite people in the world. “The gifts are to be $20 or less each. You are not to exceed $40 total. Are we very clear?” He pointed his two fingers at each eager face, booping each nose affectionately until he booped every nose present save for his own. “Alright?” He asked again until everyone was nodding. He glanced at Nick again and blinked twice.

The signal. 

Kenny held Jericho’s black and white fedora out to Adam first, giving the folded slips of paper in the bowl of the hat a shake. “Alright. Don’t open them here, of course. If you get your own name, please tell me so we can do another drawing.” The chances of someone getting their own name was incredibly slim though. 

Because Kenny had rigged this whole damn thing. 

Adam dipped his fingers into the hat and picked the first slip of paper he touched. He immediately slipped it into his pocket and left his fingers stuffed inside with it. Kenny almost frowned. Almost. If he didn’t know how good Nick Jackson really was he’d be more concerned. Kenny offered a wide smile and moved on down the line. Marty. Cody. Nick. Matt. And finally himself. In a fluid motion, Kenny slipped the hat onto his head and flashed the group a wide smile before offering a little bow. 

“Alright. That was pretty painless, wasn’t it? Meeting adjourned!”

Matt and Nick moved in to pat Kenny on the shoulder and a small amount of chatter broke out in the group as Kenny excused himself. As he headed for the door, he got a glimpse of Nick approaching Hangman and a smile tickled his lips. 

Good.

Everything was coming together. 

The theater door swung shut heavily behind him as he picked his backpack up from the pile of bags near the door and headed for the doors leading outside to the winter wonderland. Kenny pulled the arm strap up over his shoulder and secured his bag before finally unfolding the piece of paper. He’d lovingly written all of the names of his friends on these pieces of paper. Now he got to see who he had to get gifts for. 

Kenny’s smile only widened. 

Matt Jackson was going to have a very good Christmas indeed.


End file.
